


Warning Sign

by kayxpc



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Exy, Fluff, M/M, very light violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayxpc/pseuds/kayxpc
Summary: come prompt me @ dropss0fjupiter on tumblr pls,,, I've fallen victim to writers block so often lately!!





	Warning Sign

The screams of thousands of fans reverberated off of the plexiglass as the Foxes called their first time out of the evening. Wymack’s dark complexion was flushed and he was clutching his clipboard in his hands like he wanted to strangle the life out of it. Or the Indiana Bears, whichever came first.

The bears had fallen behind in the first half by three points and if they hadn’t been aggressive before, they were down right vicious five minutes into the second. The refs were a buzzing hive of black and white fury, threatening them with two yellow cards so far.

Neil jogged to the huddle with blood smeared across his nose and more dripping onto the linoleum.

“Why is he bleeding?” Matt asked, his voice tinged with misplaced concern. Neil was Andrew’s to worry about.

“Because he’s an idiot.”

Aaron snorted as Neil stopped between them. “I don’t think that makes you spontaneously bleed.”

Andrew shrugged as he took Neil’s chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted him up so that he could inspect the injury. “It’s a rare condition.”

“I’m fine,” Neil said, tugging at Andrew’s wrist until he dropped it. “Atkinson has a slippery elbow.”

“He doesn’t matter. They’re pissed you and Kevin made those points at the end of last half. They’ll try to gain on us anyway they can.” Wymack said. “Work together. Aaron, Nicky, you’ve been great, but stay safe— the strikers are going to get creative.”

Nicky and Aaron nodded. The ref blew his whistle and they slotted into place on court. Neil dialed in to where Allison was serving and took off as soon as the ball left her net. He was in front of Atkinson before he could catch it, snatching it out of the air and slinging it to where he knew Kevin was waiting. Kevin lit the goal up red a moment later. They scored another before the Bears took control back.

Atkinson was in front of Andrew waiting for a pass and when Neil ran towards then to possibly intercept. Atkinson’s partner barked, “take care of Josten.”

Andrew slammed his racquet against the goal post. “I wouldn’t do that.”

The commanding striker realized who was in goal and kept one eye on him and another on the ball. He hissed at the other, “thats Minyard, Ty don’t–“ but it was too late.

Neil took the hit. Ty Atkinson was benched for five minutes with a yellow card. Neil was up right after, unsteady but standing. Wymack subbed him out immediately but Neil shot Andrew a look as he left. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Says you,” Andrew said dryly. He knew Andrew couldn’t afford an incident with his history. Andrew knew too, but every time he blinked he saw Neil in the air - Neil on the ground - Atkinson snarling unheard threats at him.

The next time Atkinson was on the floor, Andrew stepped out of goal where he knew he’d be vulnerable. The striker was getting open for a long pass and he was running too fast to stop in time. He wasn’t a big guy but he was bigger than Andrew and they both went down hard. It wasn’t pretty and injuring a goalie was one of the worst things you could do in a game. Atkinson took his red card and Renee was subbed for Andrew. Wymack looked like he was ready to smoke a pack of Marlboro’s right there. He ordered him down the hall and glared at the back of Andrew’s head so hard it burned. He knocked once and opened Abby’s office in the same motion.

Neil was up on the table, long legs dangling and running his hands through his sweaty hair. There was no bruising yet and the blood was gone, but Andrew wasn’t convinced.

“How is he?”

“Andrew—“ Neil breathed, like he hadn’t since he’d last laid eyes on him. “What did you do?”

“What happened to you?” Abby said, arms crossed and every muscle of her face drawn tight.

“Nothing. Atkinson is gone.” Andrew said simply.

Neil blinked at him. Andrew stared back at Abby until she found her reassurance and then winked at Neil. Neil let out a exasperated laugh and made a _c’mere_ motion. Abby turned to the counter to grab more bandages for the cut on Neil’s brow while Andrew settled between Neil’s legs.

“I told you not to worry about it.”

“I told them not to touch you. Yet.”

Neil draped his arms gingerly over Andrew’s shoulders and that— that would be addressed— but for now, Neil presses his lips to Andrew’s forehead and everything falls away. 

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me @ dropss0fjupiter on tumblr pls,,, I've fallen victim to writers block so often lately!!


End file.
